


Shattered Sleep

by Eriador117



Series: Shattered Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet taking place in the Shattered Universe, follows on from Shattered Souls and Shattered Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Sleep

**Shattered Sleep**

Harry loved their daughter, but he hated the sleepless nights. She barely slept past two o'clock and even though Severus did his share of feeding her and changing nappies when the occasions arose, Harry could never get back to sleep once woken. He was wandering about like a zombie and he just needed some sleep, even the Dreamless Sleep wasn't helping.

He was snapping and arguing with Severus all the time, he burst into tears at the least provocation and his distress made Hope howl and whimper and Harry just wished he could fall asleep so easy as Severus. It was wearing him down and so when Molly suggested she keep Hope at the Burrow for a few days as their second wedding anniversary drew near, Harry accepted without any qualms.

When he returned from dropping Hope off, after giving Molly extensive instructions on how to look after his daughter, he found Severus putting the finishing touches to a small table and he stood back with a small flourish and smiled at his husband. Oysters, champagne, strawberries, chocolate truffles. It was a menu with seduction in mind, but Harry didn't need to be seduced.

It was the first night he and Severus had been alone since Hope was born. He and Severus had been looking forward to resuming their physical relationship this past week, ever since Harry had gone for his final check-up and Madam Pomfrey had assured them both that everything was fine. They could have sex again whenever they wanted. They wanted, they so wanted. Harry could feel Severus's desire through the bond, it fed his own and his prick hardened in his trousers.

"What would you like to eat first?" asked Severus, lifing a strawberry and taking a bite out of it, juice like pale blood dripping down his chin. Harry moaned and was upon his husband in two strides, licking the juice from his husband's skin and then licking the skin underneath.

"Food. No. Bed," he growled as he latched onto Severus' throat and sucked. Hard. He felt Severus' knees almost give way. Severus wasted no more time in trying to feed him, but scooped him up in his arms and carried them to their bedroom.

Severus lay Harry down and began to kiss him, slowly. Harry could feel his eyes drooping as he struggled to stay awake. A soft snore from above him indicated that his husband had fallen asleep on top of him. Harry smiled and kissed Severus' cheek.

He was still smiling as sleep claimed him.


End file.
